The Amazing Race GGS 2
Indonesia Selandia Baru Sri Lanka Madagaskar Siprus Britania Raya Islandia Belize Kanada Jepang }} The Amazing Race GGS 2 adalah musim kedua dari The Amazing Race yang diselenggarakan oleh Gamers' Game Station. Musim ini dimulai pada tanggal 19 Januari 2015 dengan 20 peserta yang mengikuti babak penyisihan, dan berakhir pada 23 Februari 2015. Anna Yusnawati-sahrun Karim-tompo keluar sebagai juara musim ini, disusul oleh Ichan Pramadya yang menjadi peringkat kedua dan Tomy Liu yang menjadi peringkat ketiga. Peserta 20 pendaftar pertama akan dibagi ke dalam 2 grup penyisihan, yaitu grup biru dan grup kuning. 8 peserta kemudian harus tersisih dalam Babak Penyisihan, sehingga menyisakan 12 peserta yang berhasil melaju ke babak utama, 6 dari setiap grupnya. Setiap peserta kemudian harus menyertakan foto mereka saat membawa tas, beserta nama dan pekerjaan mereka. Hasil * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A yellow team means the team was eliminated but they belonged to the Red group of the Preliminaries. * A blue underlined team placement means the team came last on a non-elimination leg and had to complete a speed bump. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team used a Salvage Pass on the leg. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was U-Turned, but they used the second U-Turn on another team. * An underlined leg number indicates a superleg. It contained a pit stop with no mandatory rest period Catatan khusus Rivan Damara Fahlevi masuk ke Babak Penyisihan dari Ruang Tunggu setelah Dian Ri yang seharusnya bertanding tidak masuk ke grup resmi TAR GGS 2. Wong Ho tidak menjawab pertanyaan sesampainya di Pemberhentian, Edhie sampai terlebih dahulu sehingga Wong menempati peringkat ke-10. Jery masih tersendat di Info Perjalanan pertama, sedangkan peserta lain sudah masuk ke Pemberhentian, sehingga ia tereliminasi. Yoyok tidak melanjutkan balapan setelah protes jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan permintaan soal, memutuskan mundur sehingga balapannya tidak dilanjutkan. Otomatis, ia tereliminasi pada babak ini. Ichan seharusnya menerima Pemutarbalikan karena suara terbanyak, tetapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu memilih Percepatan, sehingga ia melewati Pemutarbalikan tersebut (sehingga tidak ada efeknya), sedangkan Dylan yang seharusnya menerima Pemutarbalikan (suara terbanyak kedua) jauh tertinggal di belakang sehingga menerima penalti. Janu dan Dylan sama-sama tersendat di Garis Awal, terutama Info Perjalanan setelah Garis Awal, sedangkan peserta lain sudah sampai di Pemberhentian. Alhasil, mereka menerima penalti 10 menit. Mukhtar juga ikut tersendat, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjawab, sedangkan waktu penalti Janu dan Dylan sudah habis terlebih dahulu, sehingga Mukhtar tereliminasi pada babak kelima ini. Sebagai hadiah pemenang babak kelima, Rakaputra mendapatkan Double Vote, yaitu memberikan dua suara kepada siapa yang ia pilih saat pemungutan suara Pemutarbalikan. Janu dan Dylan tidak muncul sama sekali bahkan sampai setelah semua peserta masuk ke Pemberhentian, dan pada akhirnya peringkat mereka ditentukan oleh peringkat mereka pada babak yang lalu. Beruntungnya, babak ini adalah babak non-eliminasi sehingga keduanya harus mengerjakan Penahan Kecepatan pada babak selanjutnya. Dylan sampai di peringkat terakhir dan menyerahkan The Save-nya untuk menghindari eliminasi. The Save itu berlaku dan babak ke-8 menjadi babak non-eliminasi. Pada babak ini, semua Pemutarbalikan yang digunakan adalah Double Blind U-Turn, sehingga peserta yang diputarbalikkan tidak mengetahui siapa yang memutarbalikkannya. Karena tidak bisa menjawab salah satu dari Route Info, Tomy Liu memutuskan untuk mengambil penalti selama 5 menit yang dilaksanakan setelah sampai di Pemberhentian. Adiono memutuskan untuk memutarbalikkan Ichan, tetapi pemutarbalikan itu tidak berfungsi karena peringkat Ichan berada jauh di atas Adiono. Anna dan Tomy Liu aslinya memutuskan untuk mengambil Percepatan, tetapi tidak jadi setelah mengetahui bahwa Percepatan yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menyusun jigsaw puzzle. Sejarah Pemungutan Suara Ringkasan Perlombaan Babak Penyisihan Grup Kuning (Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 Januari 2015 * (Garis Awal) Toko Oen (Malang, Jawa Timur, Indonesia ) * Church atau Mosque * Museum Brawijaya * Alun-Alun Bundar * Taman Wisata Wendit * Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Pada Memutar, peserta yang berada di grup ini harus memilih antara Church (Gereja) atau Mosque (Masjid), dimana mereka harus menebak nama kedua tempat ibadah yang terletak berdekatan (Gereja Hati Kudus Yesus/Kayutangan atau Masjid Agung Jami' Malang). Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan para peserta untuk menebak salah satu bangunan terkenal di kota Malang, yang bentuknya bundar, sudah ada sejak zaman Belanda, dan terletak dekat dengan sebuah stasiun kereta api, tiga sekolah, satu hotel, satu aula, dan dua gedung pemerintahan, yaitu Alun-Alun Bundar. Grup Merah (Sidoarjo, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 19 Januari 2015 * (Garis Awal) Stadion Gelora Delta (Sidoarjo, Jawa Timur, Indonesia ) * Daftar Kecamatan di Kabupaten Sidoarjo * Kusuma Tirta Minapolitan * Shrimp atau Milkfish * Candi Pari * Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia) Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan para peserta yang berada di grup ini untuk menyebutkan semua nama kecamatan di Kabupaten Sidoarjo. Tahap Memutar merupakan pilihan antara Shrimp (Udang) atau Milkfish (Bandeng). Pada Shrimp, peserta harus menyebutkan enam macam makanan yang menggunakan pasta udang atau dalam proses pembuatannya disebut petis (rujak cingur, lontong balap, kupang lontong, semanggi, tahu campur, tahu tek), sedangkan pada Milkfish, peserta harus menjelaskan bagaimana cara memasak salah satu makanan khas Sidoarjo, yaitu bandeng presto. Babak 1 (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia → Tasman District, Selandia Baru) Tanggal perlombaan: 23 Januari 2015 * (Garis Awal) Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen (Pasuruan, Jawa Timur, Indonesia ) → Matamata, Selandia Baru * Kota Tetangga Matamata * Pemeran tokoh Thorin and Company dalam The Hobbit * Cara membuat Hangi Maori * Football atau Basketball * Gunung Eden * Taman Nasional Nelson Lakes Pada Info Perjalanan pertama, peserta diharuskan untuk menebak paling tidak tiga kota tetangga Matamata (Hinuera, Peria, Turanga-o-moana, Te Poi, Waharoa, Walton, Wardville). Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk menyebutkan paling tidak tujuh nama pemeran tokoh Thorin and Company dalam serial film The Hobbit. Untuk Hidayat yang terkena Hazard, ia harus menjelaskan bagaimana cara memasak Hangi Maori. Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara Football (Sepakbola) dan Basketball (Basket). Pada Football, peserta harus menebak berapa kali kekalahan yang dialami tim sepakbola pria Selandia Baru pada Piala Dunia FIFA 2010. Babak 2 (Tasman District, Selandia Baru → Kolombo, Sri Lanka) Tanggal perlombaan: 25 Januari 2015 * Bandar Udara Internasional Auckland (Auckland, Selandia Baru) → Bandar Udara Internasional Bandaranaike (Kolombo, Sri Lanka ) * Pinnawala/Millennium Elephant Foundation * Klasifikasi Gajah Sri Lanka * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dambulla_cave_temple Dambulla Cave Temple/Golden Temple of Dambulla] * Name or Place * National Museum of Colombo Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus mengklasifikasi gajah Sri Lanka termasuk dalam kingdom, filum, kelas, ordo, dan spesies apa. Memutar kali ini mengharuskan peserta memilih antara Name (Nama) atau Place (Tempat). Pada Name, peserta harus menjelaskan etimologi kata Colombo, sedangkan pada Place, peserta harus menebak manakah tempat yang menjadi saksi proklamasi kemerdekaan Sri Lanka pada 1948 dan dibangun layaknya Celebration Hall, yaitu Independence Hall. Babak 3 (Kolombo, Sri Lanka → Antananarivo, Madagaskar) Tanggal perlombaan: 28 Januari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antananarivo Antananarivo, Madagaskar] * Danau Anosy * Antri Air * Istana Andafiavaratra * Lucky Dip Madagascar * Rova of Antananarivo Pada Penghadang pertama babak ini, peserta mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membantu masyarakat Antananarivo untuk mengumpulkan air dari Danau Anosy, dengan status masih ada 75 orang yang harus mengantri dan setiap menitnya ada 7 orang yang selesia mengantri. Setelah selesai mengisi air, peserta akan mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya. Penghadang kedua kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk menebak 17 dari 50 kotak yang berisi nama aktor dan aktris yang bermain dalam film Madagascar, dan mereka harus mengumpulkan sedikitnya lima nama untuk mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya. Babak 4 (Antananarivo, Madagaskar → Antsiranana, Madagaskar) Tanggal perlombaan: 29 Januari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antsiranana Antsiranana, Madagaskar '] * Ganti Nama * Route Nationale 6 * ''River atau Reserve * Nosy Be * Nosy Komba dan Nosy Ratu * Fauna Khas Cagar Alam * Port du Cratere Pada Penahan Kecepatan kali ini, Mukhtar harus mengetahui kapankah kota itu berganti nama menjadi Antsiranana (1975). Memutar kali ini merupakan pilihan antara River (Sungai) atau Reserve (Konservasi). Pada River, peserta harus menyebutkan tiga sungai di region Diana yang mengalir langsung ke Samudera Hindia dan terletak di sisi timur pulau Madagaskar (Besokatra, Saharenana, dan Irodo), sedangkan pada Reserve, peserta harus menyebutkan wildlife reserve yang ada di region Diana dan diurutkan dari wilayah terluas (Amber Forest Reserve, Analamelana Reserve, dan Manongarivo Reserve. Lalu, pada Penghadang, peserta harus menyebutkan dua pulau di sekitar Nosy Be yang menyimpan petunjuk mereka selanjutnya (Nosy Komba dan Nosy Ratu). Kemudian, peserta berhadapan dengan Tantangan Kartu Kilat, dimana peserta harus menyebutkan flora dan fauna khas yang terletak di Nosy Be, yaitu black lemur dan panther chameleon. Babak 5 (Antsiranana, Madagaskar → Limassol, Siprus) '''Tanggal perlombaan: 1 Februari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limassol Limassol, Siprus] * Akti Olympion * Foto Tokoh / Who loves singing? * Cyprus University of Technology * Word atau Phrase * * Kyrenia Nautical Club * Limassol Castle Pada Percepatan, peserta harus mencari foto paling tidak lima tokoh dari semua tokoh yang berasal dari Limassol. Penghadang kali ini mengharuskan peserta untuk melengkapi lagu yang rumpang dari tiga lagu berbahasa Yunani, dan untuk melengkapinya disertai petunjuk tentang latar belakang lagu tersebut (Sti Fotia oleh Alex Panayi, Genesis oleh Michalis Hatzigiannis, dan Mono yia mas oleh Konstantinos Christoforou). Sedangkan, pada bagian Memutar, peserta harus memilih antara Word (Kata) atau Phrase (Frasa). Pada Word, peserta harus menyelidiki etimologi dari kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang memiliki serapan dari bahasa Yunani, yaitu kairos, kamelaukion, dan pallesthesia. Pada Phrase, peserta harus menyebutkan 10 frasa dasar dalam berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Yunani. Babak 6 (Limassol, Siprus → Jersey, Britania Raya) Tanggal perlombaan: 5 Februari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jersey Jersey, Britania Raya] * Perbedaan Taksi * War atau Far * Elizabeth Castle * Sandcastle * La Hougue Bie Setelah mencapai Info Perjalanan pertama, peserta harus mengetahui apakah perbedaan antara Controlled (Public Rank Taxis) dan Restricted (Private Hire Cabs). Ketika masuk ke tahap Memutar, peserta harus memilih antara War (Perang) atau Far (Jauh). Pada War, peserta harus menebak tempat yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai rumah sakit bawah tanah Jerman dan dibangun pada Perang Dunia II dan sekarang telah menjadi museum sejarah Jersey, yaitu Jersey War Tunnels), sedangkan pada Far, peserta harus menebak sebuah tempat yang terletak di Jalan Phillips dekat St. Helier (dekat jantung kota) yang menjadi tempat yang asyik untuk berkumpul karena penyajian seninya yang berbeda, yaitu Cafe Jersey Arts Centre (JAC). Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus menebak nomor-nomor kastil pasir yang memiliki petunjuk mereka selanjutnya. Mereka harus mengirim 3 nomor, dan jika salah satu nomornya tepat, mereka harus menebak satu dari tiga nomor yang mereka tebak. Babak 7 (Jersey, Britania Raya → London, Britania Raya) Tanggal perlombaan: 9 Februari 2015 * Terminal Calais, Pas-de-Calais, Perancis dan [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurotunnel_Folkestone_Terminal Terminal Folkestone, Kent, Britania Raya] * Eurotunnel Class 0001 / British Rail Class 373 / Eurotunnel Class 9 * Stadion Wembley * Chelsea vs. Arsenal 5 Oktober 2014 * Pemain Asli Inggris di Klub London * The Shard * East atau West * Royal Albert Hall Pada Penahan Kecepatan kali ini, Janu dan Dylan harus mengetahui siapa dua pencetak gol pada partai Chelsea kontra Arsenal yang terselenggara pada 5 Oktober 2014 yang lalu (dimenangkan oleh Chelsea dengan skor 2-0, gol dicetak oleh Eden Hazard pada menit ke-27 dan Diego Costa pada menit ke-78). Penghadang pada babak ini mengharuskan peserta untuk menyebutkan jumlah pemain asli Inggris yang bermain di klub Crystal Palace (10), West Ham United (14), Tottenham Hotspur (6), Fulham (7), dan Queens Park Rangers (11). Tahap Memutar mengharuskan peserta untuk memilih antara East (Timur) atau West (Barat), dan tugas mereka sama, yaitu menebak lokasi yang ditandai melalui Google Earth dari masing-masing bagian Timur dan Barat London (untuk East: Olympic Stadium dan Olympic Park Aquatic Centre; untuk West: Loftus Road dan BBC Television Centre). Babak 8 (London, Britania Raya → Akranes, Islandia → Reykjavik, Islandia) Tanggal perlombaan: 11 Februari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akranes Akranes, Islandia] * Dublin / Glasgow * Air Terjun Glymur * Musik Islandia * Akranes Museum Centre * Long atau Short * Reykjavík * Gereja Hallgrímskirkja Pada Persekutuan kali ini, dua orang harus menebak judul lagu Islandia melalui deskripsi yang diberikan tentang lagu tersebut (Af álfum – Frostósir 10 ára oleh Karl Olgeirsson, Eitt Lag Enn oleh Stjórnin, Ég á Líf oleh Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson, Lífið kviknar á ný oleh Sigríður Friðriksdóttir, dan International oleh Páll Óskar). Di tahap Memutar, para peserta harus memilih antara Long (Panjang) atau Short (Pendek). Sama-sama berkaitan dengan gunung berapi di Islandia, mereka harus menebak Gunung Eyjafjallajökull (untuk Long) dan Gunung Laki (untuk Short) melalui deskripsi yang sudah diberikan. Babak 9 (Reykjavik, Islandia → San Ignacio, Belize) Tanggal perlombaan: 16 Februari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belize Belize] * Pit Stop Jigsaw Puzzle / Managers atau Players * Ambergris Caye * For Food atau For Bird * Daftar Kota di Belize * Actun Tunichil Muknal * Cahal Pech Percepatan kali ini mengharuskan peserta yang mengambilnya untuk memecahkan jigsaw puzzle yang menunjukkan foto Pemberhentian babak ini (Cahal Pech). Tahap pertama Memutar ini adalah pilihan antara Managers (Pelatih) atau Players (Pemain). Jika peserta memilih Managers, artinya mereka harus menyebutkan nama pelatih yang pernah menangani tim nasional sepak bola Belize. Sedangkan untuk mereka yang memilih Players, mereka harus menyebutkan nama-nama pemain yang telah bermain minimal 15 kali bersama tim nasional sepak bola Belize. Kemudian, di sesi Memutar kedua, peserta harus memilih antara For Food (Untuk Makanan) atau For Bird (Untuk Burung). Jika mereka memilih For Food, mereka harus menebak nama makanan yang dijual di Belize dan istimewa karena bahan untuk makanan tersebut hanya dipanen setiap 2 bulan sekali (Ceviche), sedangkan jika mereka memilih For Food, mereka harus menebak nama burung yang dapat ditemukan di Belize dan memiliki keistimewaan bisa menari Moonwalk ala Michael Jacison ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-capped_manakin Red-capped manakin]). Babak 10 (San Ignacio, Belize → Prince Edward Island, Kanada → Vancouver, British Columbia, Kanada) Tanggal perlombaan: 18 Februari 2015 * (Garis Awal) * Babak 11 (Vancouver, British Columbia, Kanada → Sapporo, Jepang) Tanggal perlombaan: 21 Februari 2015 * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hokkaido Pulau Hokkaido, Jepang] * Matsumae, Hokkaido * Hokkaido Museum of Northern People * Festival Salju Sapporo * Dish atau Peer * Terowongan Seikan * Taman Odori Pada Penghadang kali ini, peserta harus menebak apakah festival yang hanya ditemukan di musim dingin dan selalu dinanti setiap tahunnya, yaitu Festival Salju Sapporo. Memutar pada babak ini merupakan pilihan antara Dish (Makanan) atau Peer (Orang). Kedua pilihan ini memiliki jawaban yang sama, Genghis Khan, dengan catatan untuk yang memilih Dish mendapatkan petunjuk apakah nama kuliner khas Hokkaido yang terinspirasi dari nama seorang kaisar terkenal pada awal abad ke-13, sedangkan peserta yang memilih Peer mendapatkan petunjuk smengenai siapa nama tokoh dunia terkenal pada awal abad ke-13 dan namanya dijadikan salah satu makanan utama di Hokkaido. Babak 12 (Sapporo, Jepang → Bali, Indonesia) Tanggal perlombaan: 23 Februari 2015 * [https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bali Bali, Indonesia] * Pantai Pandawa * Spy Games * Agung Rai Museum of Art * Transkrip Lagu Berbahasa Bali * Ubud Monkey Forest * Peta Perjalanan TAR GGS 2 * Garuda Wisnu Kencana (Garis Akhir) Pada Penghadang pertama kali ini, peserta harus mencari orang yang membawa koper berisi petunjuk selanjutnya, dengan mengatakan kata-kata tertentu (setiap orang mendapatkan frasa kunci yang berbeda), dan harus menemukan koper yang tepat. Koper yang tepat tersebut berada di satu orang yang akan menjawab frasa kunci yang dikatakan peserta dengan apa yang terkait dengan frasa kunci tadi. Jika mereka menemukan koper yang tepat, mereka akan mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya beserta jawaban terkait. Penghadang kedua mengharuskan peserta untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu berbahasa Bali dan menulis liriknya tanpa melihat mesin pencari. Terakhir, pada Info Perjalanan terakhir, peserta harus mencari peta negara-negara yang mereka kunjungi selama perlombaan dan mengirimkannya secara urut kepada pemandu. Jika jawaban mereka benar, mereka mendapatkan petunjuk terakhir mereka untuk sampai di Garis Akhir. Fakta unik * Adiono Ahmad, Anna Yusnawati-sahrun Karim-tompo, Ichan Pramadya, dan Rakaputra Paputungan adalah peserta penyisihan musim lalu yang ikut kembali pada musim ini, dan keempat-empatnya berhasil melaju ke babak utama. ** Dua dari mereka (Anna Yusnawati-sahrun Karim-tompo dan Ichan Pramadya) berhasil melaju ke babak akhir, dan pada akhirnya Anna keluar sebagai juara TAR GGS 2. Anna sendiri menjadi finalis wanita pertama dan juga sebagai juara wanita pertama. * Ketiga finalis TAR GGS 2 berasal dari grup penyisihan yang sama, yaitu grup merah. * Salah satu finalis, Tomy Liu, mengawali perjalanannya dengan menempati peringkat ke-3 pada babak penyisihan dan mengakhirinya dengan menempati peringkat ke-3 pada babak final. * Meski Anna keluar sebagai juara dan Ichan menempati peringkat kedua, selisih mereka di garis akhir hanya berselisih satu detik saja, sama seperti The Amazing Race 2 (Amerika Serikat) ketika Chris & Alex mengalahkan Tara & Wil hanya berjarak sedetik saja. Category:The Amazing Race